Daddy Issues
by Creativethinker101
Summary: Before Calypso tells Leo where she wants to go, she has to face someone she hasn't seen in thousands of years. It may be too hard for her to face her problems. Post-After the War. (My other story.)


**For any of you who were actually waiting for this one-shot, because I mentioned it in After the War, I'm sorry it took so long! I was busy with my other stories but now I've finally found time for this. I'm still not done with Percabeth Fluff, but if you guys have any suggestions or even some ideas for a chapter, feel free to PM me. I will most likely write it. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was really windy. Calypso had noticed that the earth had changed a lot since she had been gone, stuck on her little island. Besides the obvious technological advancements, there was a sadness to nature now.

Sure, there were still tons of places full of trees and squirrels, but it seemed like there had been much more before.

She tried to focus on other things. Going green for Gaea would be on her list of things to do for later.

First, even before she told Leo where she wanted to go, she had to visit someone. Someone who she needed to talk to, so she could settle things.

It had been a long ride on Festus as her and Leo traveled down America. (Don't ask how long it had taken.)

She tried to ask more things, about how the world was now. She usually guessed the answers right. Calypso didn't know if she should have been jumping for joy every second, but she was happy enough. There were no more invisible servants and no more guys leaving her. Even if she had to live in the suburbs of "New Jersey" and still not have that, she would take the deal.

Her hands wrapped tighter around Leo when a cold wind hit her. She felt herself blush, even thought Calypso hardly ever let herself do so. She didn't know if she could officially call them a couple, but she hoped that was where it was leading. They had kissed twice, for crying out loud. But she learned to be patient; patience was something she had needed her whole life.

She could see the mountain in the distance and she almost felt like saying they needed to turn back. But she calmed her nerves. She _had_ to do this.

When they landed, Calypso saw the sky touching down on her father, Atlas. He wasn't screaming or crying. He never cried. After so long, she barely recognized him, but as she got closer, Calypso saw the anger and arrogance in his face, so it must have been him. He laughed loudly and she almost ran away but she was determined to not look affected.

"Father." was all she said.

"Why have you come? Are you not satisfied? I see the gods have let you go." His voice was harsh.

"I thank the gods for my freedom, but I do not come to boast. You are and will always be my father... I heard what you did. I know that you harmed and killed your other daughter, Zoe Nightshade." She spat the words out. Leo was standing next to Festus, letting them have their privacy, although Atlas's voice was huge.

"Is that it? Have you come to reprimand me? Calypso, I do not regret killing her! And I most definitely do not regret _not_ fighting for you. Letting them take you away, while I was given this burden!" She knew she wanted to cry, but she was too much like him to show it. She could see how his muscles rippled and how he was straining to hold the sky, but it would be like this forever.

"I came here... to tell you that despite siding with you in the first war; despite loving you _still_, I am ashamed to have your blood. I am ashamed to be your daughter. Maybe this-" she gestured to the sky, "will show you. Show you that even though you may go around killing gods and you can go around fighting the other side, but dishonoring your family in cold blood, despite being a titan, is _worthy_ of this punishment. Forever. Do not expect me to return. Goodbye, Father." She walked away slowly, because if she ran, it would look like she was scared, which she was. Calypso heard him scream and roar from the air, as she flew away.

For a while, Leo didn't say anything, and Calypso thanked him for that. She needed some peace and quiet for a couple minutes, after what had just happened. The minute she had left Ogygia, Calypso knew she would have to confront Atlas. Some part of it was to remind herself that she still had a father, despite the fact that he was considered a monster now. But when she had learned what he had done to her half-sister, despite never actually meeting Zoe, Calypso felt like she needed to defend her.

"Sooo. Want some tissues? I can stop at the nearest grocery store." Leo finally said.

She laughed, but it was short. She was glad he could lighten her mood. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I had to do it."

"Nah, its okay. We all have our daddy issues. Some more than others."

"I suppose... Don't think that just because i'm talking to you about this, that I'll want to give away all of my deepest secrets now." Calypso warned Leo. He held up his hands in surrender and replied, "I take what I can get. You'll open up eventually. They always do." He flashed a mischievous smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're insufferable." she said.

"Get used to it, sunshine. Now, do you know where we will be flying to yet, or does her majesty need more time?"

Calypso rolled her eyes and replied, "No, I got it."

"So?" Leo pressed.

"A certain satyr told me that _Maine_ is very nice this time of year." Calypso finally told him.

Leo grinned. "Hold tight. Maine is the farthest state from California."

"I think that was the point." Calypso said.

They soared off on Festus, this time knowing where they were heading.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like the reference to TLT at the end? Please, review and PM me any ideas you might have!**


End file.
